<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindly Melt My Heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370057">Kindly Melt My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child AU, F/F, I promise i like other things too, Look im soft for adoption/foster aus okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too much of a overarching plot, but there's a timeline at least so-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Visitation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi! Before we cut to the chase, Cathy is 11 and Anne is 10 in this. Ok, enjoy the first chap!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne hates visitation days. </p><p>Its always the same for her. Wake up, dress nicely, and when noon comes around sit in the corner and draw because she knows people won't pick her. </p><p>Still, the dark haired girl wakes up today and gets dressed in a green sundress, and by time all the adults looking to adopt come around, she's hunched over her sketchbook, pencil in hand. </p><p>Suddenly she hears an unfamiliar voice, although it sounds soft and comforting. "Hello there little one." she looks up to see a blonde woman dressed in a grey sweatshirt and white skirt sitting down in front of her. "U-uh, hi." she stammers, expecting her to have walked away by now.</p><p>"May I see what you're drawing?" the lady asks, and after a second of hesitation, Anne nods, turning the sketchbook around to show her a drawing of an original character of hers.</p><p>"They're very pretty," she comments, looking back to Anne. "I'm Jane, may I know your name?" the lady asks her. "..Anne. My n-name is Anne, I-I mean.." she looks shyly to the side. "That's a lovely name Anne." Jane says. </p><p>The pair idly chat, Anne stammering on most of her answers but Jane not seeming to mind.</p><p>"So Anne," Jane starts, with a slightly happy look in her eyes. "How do you feel about me adopting you?" Anne has to stop herself from freaking out of happiness and just nods, grinning happily. "I'd love it!!"</p><p>Jane chuckles softly. "Okay, well if I'm gonna adopt you as quick as I can, Then I better go fill out sone paperwork." she gets up, looking down at Anne. "How about you draw me a pretty picture so when I come to visit next week you can give it to me?" Anne nods excitedly, already anticipating the next visitation day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all: Im sorry that it took so long to update!! It's really hard to get motivated in general for me, nevermind getting motivated to update on phone. But, I'm at my sister's apartment for a little bit, so i can kidnap her computer to write! Tbh the beginning of this chap has been in my drafts for a bit, but i never got around to finishing it. With that being said, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne wakes up a few weeks later, excited. Jane had been visiting every week as the paperwork processed and today was the day she was finally going home. She had already packed her stuff the night before, now all that was left was to try not to explode of excitement as she waited for noon.</p><p>Surely enough, when Jane arrived it took all of Anne's willpower not to jump into her arms.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart! Are you excited to come home?" Jane asks her happily. Anne nods enthusiastically, a big grin across her face. "Yeah!" she answers. "Alright, do you want to say goodbye to your friends while I put your luggage in the car?" Anne nods and runs towards the playroom. "I'm getting brought home today!" A chorus of congrats goes throughout the room. "Bye William! Bye everybody else!" The small boy writing poetry looks up and waves to Anne. "Bye Anne!" Anne runs back to Jane, who is waiting for her.</p><p>"You ready?" Anne grins even wider. "Yup!" she says, popping the p. Anne grabs Jane's hand and skips to the car.</p>
<hr/><p>About an hour after they get there, there is a knock at the door. Jane mutters "For christ's sake Lina..." and stands up, opening the door to Cathy followed by a wheezing Catalina. "Hello Ms. Jane, may I meet Anne?" Cathy asks, excitedly but respectfully. Lina catches up to Cathy, having caught her breath."Sorry Jane, I know you wanted to give Anne a couple days to settle in before meeting Cathy, but Cathy is <em>really </em>determined to meet her <em>now.</em> So determined, in fact, she ran a mile to get here when I told her that I won't drive her." Jane snorts. "At least we know she's more athletic than you, Lina." She says. "Oh hush, like you're any better." Jane laughs. "True. Come in, you're already here anyway." She moves out of the doorway and turns around to see Anne. "Hiya! I'm Anne!" She points to Cathy. "You look cute." Cathy blushes, although her face could just be red from running a mile. "Th-Thanks, you too." Nope. Definitely blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's be honest, that's totally how Anne would say goodbye.<br/>Also, yes, she's friends with Shakesy P.<br/>Because why not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Testing Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the wait!<br/>I have my own computer now, so it'll be easier to write....<br/>....when i'm not busy with schoolwork (school hasn't started yet at the time of posting this but still) and stuff<br/>okok I skipped over Jane adopting Kat but she did-<br/>Anne- 12<br/>Cathy - 13<br/>Kat - (she isn't featured but for context) 10</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne has a Math test this Friday, and she has no clue how to do any of the study questions. </p><p>She sighs and picks up her phone, which Jane had gotten her for her last birthday, and calls Cathy.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Ughh, why does math have to be so harddd"</p><p>Cathy laughs. "Do you want me to come over to help you study?"</p><p>"Please."</p><hr/><p>"Can we take a breakk?"</p><p>"Anne, it's hardly been an hour- oh fine." Cathy closes her textbook and pushes it aside.</p><p>"Yay!" Anne grabs Cathy's hand and pulls her downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hello girls." Jane says. "Hey mum! Can you help us bake cookies? Pretty please?"</p><p>Jane laughs. "Of course! I'll get the ingredients out, you girls get the utensils."</p><hr/><p>"Awww, they're burnttt" Anne pouts.</p><p>"They're still good!" Cathy takes a bite out of one.</p><p>"Says the person who eats her toast black!"</p><p>"....ok you've got me there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it's so short!<br/>this isn't that important but-<br/>I listen to a spotify playlist while i write and halfway through writing this Prom Dress (by mxmtoon) came on and I physically got up and vibed<br/>Also Anne is a bad at math gay<br/>(Cathy is a can't drive gay)<br/>Also also, I've been practicing writing a lot more recently, so future chapters will probably be better quality (this was 90% done when i came back and finished it)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A two parter chapter? Yes, I've heard of her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>